The Kidnapped Kiss
by Eli N Maru
Summary: EDITED.Bethany gets kidnapped by Templars, Hawke and The Knight-Commander may find out they have more in common than anyone thinks. Femslash/ F!Hawke/Meredith. Slight F!/Hawke/Isabela


"Damn the Templars! I'm going to find her!"

Eli Hawke was rushing from her estate when she'd heard the news that her sister, Bethany, had been kidnapped by renegade Templars. Isabela and Aveline followed after her. Once they'd all gotten out into the streets of Hightown Aveline grabbed Hawke by her shoulders forcing her to stop.

"Hawke, we'll find her. Just don't do anything rash. Let's take a moment to-"

"Big girl! I can't believe you! We have to find Bethany. Come one Hawke."

Hawke nodded as she and Isabela took off down some stairs towards the path that led along the Wounded Coast and Soundermount. Aveline sighed and rubbed her forehead as the commings of a headache we forming. She chased off after the two rogues.

When Aveline caught up to the two rogues she was surprised to see as tall, blonde woman in Templar armour with a red hood covering her golden locks. Aveline knew her as the knight-Commander Merredith. Hawke had taken an offensive stance, one of her wicked looking daggers held to the Knight-Commander's throat. Isabela stood just a foot away from Hawke at the ready.

Isabela noticed Aveline and motioned for her to join in if a fight were to ensue. Aveline did not respond. Hawke took the initiative and spoke up, her voice low and threatening.

"Where is my sister?"

"I see. So we are looking for the same people I suspect."

"What?"

"I am looking for two of my recruits, your sister's an _apostate_ is she not? Guard captain, do you make it a habit of adding fugitives?"

"I make it a habit of helping my friends."

"Stay out of this Ave. _Knight-Commander_, your Templars will answer to their Maker if they harmed Bethany, once I find them."

After Hawke had her final say she threw a miasmic flask and disappeared into the smoke before the others could follow. Once the smoke had cleared away Aveline looked over at Isable who smiled smugly.

"Why did you not run off with Hawke, whore?"

"Because I knew you'd miss me, big girl."

Aveline rubbed her forehead again her headache ever growing worse. Isabela threw her arm around the guard captain's shoulders as the continued after Hawke.

* * *

><p>Night was beginning to fall as Hawke crept along a winding trail. She was well aware that she was being followed and decided to stop and confront whoever it was. The would-be stalkers came into view; her silver armor glinting in the moon light, face veiled in darkness and shadows cast by the moon and her hood. Hawke knelt a few feet in front of the knight-commander and built a little fire as she watched. Once finished, she sat down.<p>

Hawke sighed and motioned for the knight commander to do the same. Merredith did as was requested, sitting opposite Hawke keeping the small fire between them. Hawke rummaged through her pack and got out some food and a bearskin. She offered some to the knight commander, who respectfully took some with thanks. They ate in an off putting silence, once finished Hawke was the first to speak.

"If your Templars have caused Bethany any harm, I will not show them _any_ mercy."

"The same goes for your _apostate _sister."

"Bethany would never harm anyone! Is this what the Templar order has come to? Mindless brutality?"  
>"I was as naive as you once myself… Only after great loss will your eyes be open to the truth."<p>

Hawke noticed the haunted look in Merredith's cold blue eyes as the fire played in them. She sympathized for her. Her curiosity over came her and Hawke found herself wondering about the knight commander's past.

"That is a rather… pessimistic statement. Would I be out of line if I asked what makes you say that?"

"I take it you wish for me to tell you of the great loss I encountered to show me my path. I…"

Merredith's usual cold, precise demeanor seemed to contort as she tensed further. Without Merredith realizing it., Hawke had moved to sit next to her. She placed a leather clad arm around the knight commander's shoulders. Merredith seemed to relax and lean against Hawke. She spoke in a soft, slightly hushed tone, as if the very admittance would be her greatest undoing.

"My sister was a mage. When I was younger she became an abomination and was slain in front of me."

"I'm sorry…"

"She was being taken to the circle and feared becoming Tranquil, she killed most of the Templars stationed there that day. As if that wasn't a big enough loss, a childhood friend, my lover, turned to blood magic while I was a recruit… I had to slay her myself."

"Merri- knight commander, I had no idea…"

The knight commander fought the urge to cry, she would not allow herself the luxury of that weakness. She had already said too much to this woman. Merredith was a bit startled when Hawke pushed her red hood back and started stroking her golden hair. The knight commander sighed inwardly before pulling herself away.

Hawke looked at her confused. The knight commander shook her head. She could not make the mistake of trusting her, she could not afford that weakness. It was as though Hawke could read her thoughts.

"Just for the record, we don't have to trust one another… We should get some rest before morning comes. Who knows what we'll be facing."

"I agree."

Before the knight commander could say another word Hawke had already removed her leather armor and now stood before in nothing but her small clothes. Merredith noticed her flat stomach, slender toned legs and arms. Hawke caught her staring and slinked toward her like a cat stalking its prey. She grabbed Merredith's hands and unfastened her gauntlets before pulling them off, revealing slightly calloused, elegant hands. Hawke pushed the knight commander onto her back and undid the rest of her armor.

Merredith felt a bit uneasy when Hawke straddled her. She wore only the light cloth outfit she always wore under her armor. Hawke started laughing as she rolled to lay next to the knight commander. She turned on her side and propped herself up on one arm to look at Merredith. The knight commander looked up at her green eyes meeting blue and for a brief moment the two women seemed to be at complete ease with the other. Merredith slightly blushed when she noticed how close the two of them were and that Hawke had yet to try and cover herself. Hawke noticed the knight commander seemed a bit flushed and placed her hand over Merredith's.

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

"You seem a bit flush."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine… Are you not cold?"

Hawke caught in that Merredith seemed to be acting a bit like Bethany whenever Isabla made a vulgar comment. She laughed lightly before leaning in closer to Merredith and whispering sedductivly.

"Would you care to keep me warm, knight commander?"

Merredith seemed a bit unsure if she should hit Hawke for that comment r ravish her right there. She decided to take the middle approach and feign innocence.

"I could gather more firewood if you would like. But I would suggest putting some form of clothing on as a more long term solution."

"Or, a warm body pressed to mine. I rather like this idea, especially if it's a certain blonde hired, blue eyed beauty everyone fears as the knight commander."

The knight commander couldn't help the wolfish grin, though she did try to hide it. Hawke noticed the swirl of emotion in Merredith's blue eyes, desire and frustration. She laid back and pulled the knight commander to her, surprised that the knight commander didn't struggle of pull away. Merredith rested her head against Hawke's shoulder, intertwining her fingers with Hawke's. As Merredith closed her eyes she heard Hawke's voice and responded.

"I'll take first watch. Good night, Knight commander."

"This doesn't leave the campsite… Good night, champion."

* * *

><p>As the sun came up Isabela and Aveline were still following the winding trail they thought Hawke had ventured down. Aveline stopped and sat down on a nearby boulder looking around as if she was still a captain at sea. Aveline started to speak up, but was cut short as Isable leapt from her perch in a tree and dashing toward some unknown destination. With a frustrated sigh Aveline got up and jogged after her.<p>

Hawke awoke to soft, full lips pressed to her's. As she reached up to deepen the kiss, the lips were gone. She felt the weight of someone laying near and partly on her. Reluctantly, Hawke started to open her eyes as she spoke in a sleepy voice.

"Knight… commander…"

"Mmm…."

The person on her right sighed moved slightly. Hawke's eyes were fully open now, the morning light blinding her momentarily. She glanced at the knight commander, who was still sleeping. Hawke moved to sit up and came face to face(or rather face to chest) with Isabela. Her golden eyes glowed in the morning sun with mischief. Hawke bit her bottom lip, she knew what it looked like. She also knew that trying to explain the situation wouldn't help.

Hawke moved to get up, waking Merredith in the process. She tightened her grip on Hawke's waist and cuddled closer to her. Hawke found the knight commander's child like innocence, when she slept, endearing. Isabela had a smirk plaster to her face, she watched as Hawke tried to gently coax the knight commander to let go.

Aveline jogged up to them, panting, She looked up from her bent over position and quickly turned away, her face turning bright red. Aveline cleared her throat to announce her presence. Hawke and Isabela looked over at her. Isabela had a olfish grin, while Hawke tried again to no avail at gently moving the sleeping knight commander. Aveline spoke in a slightly offended, yet shy tone.

"Maker's breath Hawke! Bethany's introuble and you decide to have a tryst with the knight commander?"

"Aveline, its not like that! I swear!"

"Mmm… Shut up Elyssia…"

Everyone stopped and stared at the half asleep knight commander. Hawke wasn't sure weather she should be surprised or taken aback. Either way she stood, causing the knigt commander to be jostled fully awake. Merredith looked up at Hawke, who now stood, pulling on her leathers.

Hawke walked over and stomped out the fire's embers before grabbing her pack and starting off without a word. Isabela and Aveline quickly followed after her. The knight commander was left alone and confused. She quickly fastened her armor tp her body and started off after the rogue she had spent the night with.

* * *

><p>The champion came into a clearing. She noticed a rugged man restraining a woman, while the other was scouting around for any would be travelers. Hawke motioned for Isabela and Aveline to stay where they were and take cover. Stealthly moving from one piece of cover tot eh next Hawke started towards the men and her sister.<p>

The knight commander walked past Hawke's companions, if she knew they were there she gave no outward sign of it. She strode down to where the men and Bethany lay in wait. Hawke stealthly followed the knight commander. Merredith stopped a few feet away from the from the men. They turned to her The Templar restraining Bethany took a few steps back, his grip tightening on Bethany's arms.

Bethany looked a bit ill when she saw the Knight Commander. The Templar that played scout stepped foreward and addressed the Knight Commander.

"Knight Commander, why are you all the way out here alone?"

"I am the one asking questions. Why have you brought this girl out here?"

"She's a blood mage."

"I am not!"

Bethany struggled to get free when Hawke used the hilt off her dagger to hit the Templar in the back of the head. He fell foreward releasing Bethany. Hawke grabbed her wrist and rushed to Merredith's side. The Knight Commander's lips were ina tight line, but her blue eyes sparkled in amusment. Hawke pointed to where Isabela and Aveline were hiding.

"Go up there. Tell 'Bela and Ave' to take you back."

Bethany nodded and ran to where the other's were waiting. Hawke turned back to the Templars. She unsheathed her other dagger and held them out in an defensive stance. The Templar reached for his blade, but the Knight Commander stood between them. She glanced at Hawke.

"I need information before anyone dies."

"They kidnapped Bethany! That's all I need."

"Surely the Knight Commander wouldn't side with an ill suited champion and her blood mage compainions…"

"Questioning my integrity?"

The Knight Commander unsheathed her sword and took a menancing step towards the Templar. Hawke stood at her right, ready to attack. The Templar held his sword out in an awkward gesture. The other Templar picked up on this and shot an arrow that pierced through the Knight Commander's armor. She swung her sword at the nearby Templar, he blocked. Hawke took advantage and threw a vial of miasmic gas, disappearing and reappearing to stab the Archer in the back. He fell to his kneed in a lifeless slump.

Hawke turned to see the Knight Commander take a devastating blow. She ran to Merredith, blocking another blow from the remaining Templar, before cutting him down. With the attack his blood sprayed her face, making her piercing green eyes seem to glow like a feral demonic cat. Hawke knelt near the Nkight Commander checking to make sure she still breathed. She sighed in relief when Merredith's breath tickled her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the nearby Templar reaching for his blade.

Without a second thought Hawke picked up Merredith's greatsword and brought it down with a bone crushing blow. Picking up her daggers Hawke sheathed them, before she gently attaching the sword to the Knight Commander. Hawke tried to rub some of a poltice onto Merredtih'e wound through her armor before lifting her onto her back and taking off as fast as her feet would carry her towards Kirkwall.

* * *

><p>Bethany paced around Hawke's room of their ancestral estate. Aveline stood near the door, while Isabela lay on Hawke's bed. Bethany finally stopped pacing when Aveline moved to stand in front of her. The look of worry in Bethany's eyes froze Aveline. They stood there in a desolate silence until a noise down stairs brought everyone's attention to the doorway, where Hawke stood holding the Knight Commander. Isabela jumped off Hawke's bed when she neared to lay the Knight Commander down. Hawke turned to Isablea, her voice was gruff with worry as she started to take off Merredith's armor.<p>

"Isabela, go get Anders. Aveline, you and Bethany go to her room and stay there."

"Hawke are you sure Anders will-"

Isabela was cut short when Hawke raised her hand to silence her. Hawke's eyes narrowed as her voice grew low and threatening.

"Go get him."

Nodding Isabela darted out to Ander's Clinic. Hawke continued unfastening the Knight Commander's armor and removing it. Bethany walked over to her sister and pulled her away from Merredith. Hawke glared briefly before her gaze softened. Bethany spoke in a hushed tone as if she feared Merredith, or Hawke, would condemn her for saying it.

"Are you sure you want to help her sis? I'm sure the Templars could do it… You are putting Anders in a risky position."

"I have to. She- I just have to. Now go to your room. I'm sure there will be plenty of Templars coming once word reaches them that I have the Knight Commander."

Bethany nodded and walked away, heading to her bedroom Aveline in tow. Hawke went back to removing the Knight Commander's clothes.

Once Anders and Isabela arrived at the Hawke estate, and went up to Hake's bedroom, the Knight Commander lay in her small clothes. Hawke had placed makeshift bandages and a politce on Merredith's wound. Anders stood at the door, Isabela blocked the doorway. He glared at her before turning to Hawke.

"Why is the Knight Commander bleeding on your bed? And why did Isabela make it sound like you were injured?"

"Because I know you wouldn't have come otherwise, sweet thing."

Anders eyes beifly flashed blue before Hawke snapped. She grabbed Anders by the collar of his robe and shoved him into a wall near the dorrway. Hawke pressed her forewarm into his trachea. Isabela took a tentative step towards Hawke, but stopped at the words Hawke spat at Hawke.

"Do you really think watching the Knight Commander bleed to death will help the blight of the mages? Or is this some kind of sick revenge in that twisted mind you share with Justice? If you let her die you're no better than those damn blood mages!'

"Fine. But after this don't ever speak to me again."

Hawke nodded as she released Anders. He walked over to the bed, the blue glow that had over taken his eyes disappated as he held his hand over Merredith's wound. The Knight Commander sighed as Anders healing magic knitted her flesh back together under a blue light. Once he finished he walked to Hawke and looked down at his boots, finding them very interesting at this particular moment. He spoke in a small voice.

"I'm sorry… Justice… I didn't mean that… It's just…"

Anders looked up to see isabela smiling at him. She pointed to Hawkes bed. Hawke was knelt near her bed holding the Knight Commander's hand. Merredith had a weak smile on her face as Hawke fussed over her. The sight made Anders stomach twist in jealousy and disgust. Isabela patted him on the shoulder. He jerked away from her pity and spoke quiet instructions over his shoulder as he walked out of the room to return to his clinic.

"She should have atleast three days rest, if not a week… Until she can go back to making mages lives a living hell."

With that he took his leave. Hawke's grip on the Knight Commander's hand tightened as she glared at the spot where Anders' had been. Isabela realized this was no place for her and she needed a good drink, and a whore.

"Well Hawke, I'm done for the night. I'm headin to the bloomin rose. Night."

Isabela's goodbye fell on deaf eyes, and her exit hadn't registered until the Knight Commander made a move to get out of bed. Hawke pulled on Merredith's hand and protested verbally.

"You heard Anders, you can't leave. You need bed rest."

"Fine, but I will rest in my own bed."

Hawke flipped herself onto her bed and atop the Knight Commander. Blue eyes met green ones, Merredith noted the mischief in them and the smirk gracing the Rogue's lips. Hawke had pinned Merredith's hands above her head and was straddling her. She couldn't keep the playful, teasing tone out of her voice as she bent over and whispered in the Knight Commander's ear.

"But I insist that you let me take care of you. Think of it as _your_ Champion's hospitality."

The Knight Commander didn't have time to respond when they heard metal footsteps outside of the room. They both turned to see Aveline and Knight Captin Cullen. Both had equally shocked faces. Aveline rubbed her forehead where as Cullen cleared his throat, his face turning a bright red.

"I'm leaving Hawke. Night."

Aveline quickly took her leave, whereas the Knight Captain stood uncomfortably at the door. His eyes met the Knight Commander's, who realized how they must look. She tried to move, but Hawke kept a firm grip on her Merredith noticed that Hawke still had that mischievous grin on her face as she spoke in her most diplomatic voice.

"How can I help you _Knight Captain_?"

"I came to escort the Knight Commander home."

"She will be taking a week off and staying here, under my care."

"I cannot Champion, I have duties as do you."

"Shh. You're staying here and that's final."

The Knight Captain watched, helplessly, as the two women bickered. Both women struggled for dominance and began to wrestle on the bed. Merrideth ended up on top of Hawke. Cullen's face became even more flushed as he shifted, greatful that his armor hid his erection.

"Fine. You can still work, but you'll stay in this bed."

Hawke pouted. Merrideth found the rogue's tousled short hair, jutted out lower lip and childish demeanor endearing. She pinned Hawke's hands that were at Merrideth's hips above her head. The Knight Commander turned to the Knight Captain, who was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I'll be staying here for a few days. Bring anything that requires my immediate attention here, personally. You may take your leave. Now."

Cullen nodded in acknowledgment before leaving the room quickly. The Knight Commander turned her attention back to the rogue who lay beneath her. Hawke had gotten one of her hands free and was using it to take off her leathers. Merrideth realeased her other hand and helped Hawke pull off her armor. They both were in nothing but their small clothes, Hawke grinned before holding onto Merrideth's hips. She rolled them over so she was on top of The Knight Commander.

* * *

><p>Hawke gently caressed up Merrideth's body, rubbing her thumb a crossed the Knight Commander's lower lip. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Merrideth's lips. The Knight Commander pulled away slightly. Blue eyes met green, filled with lust, confusion and apprehension. They were both silent for a few moments. It made the Knight Commander uneasy, she spoke up.<p>

"Champion, this game of dominance has been fun. But I am twice your age, and our duties are not similar. I must protect Kirkwall from blood magic and renegade mages, whereas you harbor apostates."

Instead of answering any of the questions the Champion saw in the the Knight Commander's eyes Hawke leaned over and kissed her again. This time she triewd to deepen it., but Merrideth turned away. Hawke made no attempt to move off of or away from the Knight Commander nor did Merrideth make any attempt to put any sort of distance between them. Hawke nuzzled against Merrideth's neck before speaking in a soft whisper.

"Our paths do not have to cross. I wish only to protect my sister… And Merrill. Blood magic killed my mother. I have no quarrel with helping you track down suspected Blood mages. Maker, I sound hypocritical don't I?"

Hawke laughed lightly before rolling off of the Knight Commander and cuddling up next to her. She draped one arm over Merrideth's stomach, holding her close. They both drifted off to sleep.

Bethany awoke to the sound of Bodhan knocking on Hawke's bedroom door. She moved to get up, but froze when Bodhan announced that the Knight Captain Cullen had come with a n urgent report for the Knight Commander. Bethany stood near her door, she had it cracked enough for her to hear everything, but so no one would see her.

The Knight Commander moved to get up, but Hawke's arm that was around her waist pulled her to the rogue. Merrideth pryed the rogue arm off her and slipped on Hawke's robe. She walked to the door and motioned for the Knight Captain to enter. Merrideth sat at the foot of Hawke's bed, her arms crossed.

Cullen shut the door behind him. He handed a few reports to the Knight Commander than stood silently by the door awaiting her iunstructions. Hawke sat up and laid on her stomach, taking one opf the reports from Merrideth, The Knight CAptian raised an eyebrow when the Knight Commander continued to focus on the one she was currently reading. _Maker, I thought last night was just a dream, or I was drunk… Who would've thought the Champion of Kirkwall, who has an apostate sister would be with the Knight Commander of a Templar order…_ Knight Captain Cullen was lost in his own thoughts for a while. As Hawke and Merrideth discussed the reports

"What course of action should we take, Champion?"

"Your Templar's can take care of it. If need be, I can request some guards from Aveline."

"I really should look-."

"You deserve a few days rest. If this doesn't work, than I'll step in, Commander?"

Merrideth nodded and walked over to Cullen. sHe handed him the reports, joustling him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times as he took them. The Knight Commander turned and walked back over to the bed, waving him off as she let Hawke pull her onto the bed. Cullen cleared his throat as he walked towards the door, attracting the attention of the rogue.

"Your instructions Commander?"

"She already told you. Take care of it yourself."

Hawke ground out and motioned for him to take his leave. Cullen sighed and left. Merrideth looked up to see Hawke's green eyes roaming over her body as she stripped her of the robe. Hawke trailed light kisses down the Knight Commander's neck as she gently caressed and massaged Merrideth's thighs.

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock at Hawke's bedroom door. Hawke groaned and rolled off the Knight Commander and slapped her hand over her face in exasperation. Merrideth chuckled lightly, which caused the rogue to look over at her. Hawke grinned before getting up. She spoke in a sultry tone before answering the door.<p>

"Just wait, I'll show you how _dextrous_ a rogue is. What is it?"

"Maker's breath sis! Don't you ever wear clothes, I mean isn't the Knight Commander staying here?"

"Yeah, why would I have clothes on when I have the Knight Commander in my bed?"

Hawke lamenated this with a wink over her shoulder to the Knight Commander. Merrideth shook her head and snuggled into the blankets. Hawke turned back to her sister, who she noticed had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Bethy, she's just resting, I promised to take care of you, and I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed.

Bethany sighed and walked off towards the study. Hawke closed her door and walked over to the bed, she snuggled close to the Knight Commander. Slidding her arms around Merrideth's waist, their slender legs intertwined with one another. Merrideth wrapped her arms around Hawke's neck and nuzzled it. Hawke murmured softy into the Knight Commander's golden hair, before they both drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

"I promise to show you when we wake up…"

* * *

><p>Hawke paced arouned the study of her estate. Bethany walked in and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. Hawke's green eyes flicked to her sister's brown ones. sHe sighed and moved out of Bethany's reach. Bethany spoke in a worried tone.<p>

"Sis, what's wrong? You've been anxious all day. It's been a few days since the Knight Commander left. Do you really miss her that much?"

"No, that's be sillt. I'm just worried… and Confused. But everything will be fine."

"Tell me about her. Just because she's the Knight Commander and everything doesn't mean we can't talk."

"I invited her to drinks at the Hanged Man."

Bethany's facial expression changed between shock, confusion, and something indescernable. Hawke slightly regretted telling her sister about her date plans. She grabbed her sisters hand and looked into her brown eyes, speaking in her softest, gentlest voice trying best to be her sarcastic self.

"Bethy, you should come with us tonight. The whole gang's gonna be there. I'm sure you two would hit it of great."

"Sis, she's _the Knight Commander_ and I'm an _apostate_."

"So…"

Bethany shook her head and sighed. Hawke noticed it was close to evening and started towards the door. She stopped long enough to grab Bethany and drag her dear, little sister with her.

After the rather uneventful walk to Lowtown, they arrived at the hanged man. As Hawke opened the door the stench of stale alcohol, vomit and piss filled her nose. Bethany cringed as her sister led her over to the table of their friends. Isabela and Merrill were sitting near Varric, Aveline next to him, then Fenris and Anders. The sisters sat next to Merrill a crossed from Aveline. Isabela got up as Varric poured the sisters some drinks from his imported bottle. The pirate queen sat on Hawke's lap and pressed her bountiful bosom against Hawke's modest chest, her arms around the other rogue's neck.

Hawke laughed, slightly uncomfortable. She placed her hands on the table in front of her. A flash of red caught Hawke's eye. She grabbed Isabela's hips, lifting her as she stood and sat Isabela down in the now vacant chair.

The woman in red stood near the door. Hawke walked up to her and smiled. The woman tucked a stray blonde curl behind her red hood before speaking.

"Fraternizing with whores instead of protecting Kirkwall, Champion?"

Hawke heard the playful tone in the Knight Commander's voice. She smirked and teased back.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Knight Commander? And here I thought our relationship was strictly professional?"

"If that were the case you wouldn't have invited me here for drinks, Champion."

"And you wouldn't have accepted. Call me Eli… Or Hawke."

Taking the Knight Commander by the hand Hawke led her over to where her friends were gatherd. Hawke sat down in between VArric and Merrill, pulling Merredith to her lap. Everyone at the table turned to look at the champion and Knight Commander. Hawke simply smiled at them and nuzzled Merredith's neck.

Varric arched his brow awaiting an explanation. Merrill looked at Isabela and Bethany for answeres. Aveline shook her head and rubbed her forehead trying to abate her headache. Fenris was a bit shocked when Anders' eyes flashed blue at the sight of Hawke and Merredith. Isabela got up and fetched a few pints. She brought them all back to the table and smirked at the group.

"Let's play a game."

* * *

><p>After about sux rounds only Varric, Isabela, Merrill, Fenris and Anders remained. Hawke and Merredith were still there and apart of the game, but the Knight Commander was becoming openly flirtatious with both Isabela and Merrill. Hawke grabbed a bottle of Antivan brandy and took Merredith by the hand. She waved as she started back to Hightown.<p>

The Knight Commander kept stumbling as they made their way back to Hawke's Highttown estate. Merredith about fell, but Hawke caught her. She lifted her bridal style and carried her the rest of the way.

Once they reached the door to the estate and walked in they realized the bottle of brandy Hawke had swiped was almost gone. Merredith began to giggle as Hawke stumbled up the stairs, still carrying the Knight Commander. Hawke shushed her by maiking her stand and pushing her against the door. Her lips crashing against Merredith's After a brief but passionate dance of dominance their tongues were doing in eachother's mouths Hawke pulled away, speaking in a voice gruff with desire.

"Now, quiet. I don't want to wake Bethy."

"Alright Eli… Let's go to bed."

Merredith tried sashayeher hips as she opened the door and walked over to Hawke's bed, but fell due to her slightly inhebriated state. Hawke grabbed her arm to steady her, then pushed her onto the bed straddling her. She kissed the Knight Commander again as she started to strip off the red dress and hood. The Knight Commander's body rivaled that of Lady Andrraste's in beauty and flawless for, in Hawke's mind. Her eyes roamed over Merredith's body hungrily. She quickly shed her clothing.

Hawke kissed down Merredith's neck to her bra clad chest, then a crossed her stomach to the waistline of her panties. She caressed the Knight Commander's slender legs before leaning up and capturing Merredith's lips again. Hawke started to rub her hand against Merredith's panties, ellicting a slight whimper from the blonde. Her legs closed around Hawke's hand, stilling her movement. Hawke looked up, confused. She kissed and nuzzled Merredith's neck as she whispered words of comfort.

"What's wrong?"

"You're my first…"

"Ever?"

"No, don't be silly. The first in a while. I thought this part of my life was over. But-."

"We don't have to. This is up to you, Merri."

Merredith smiled at the young rogue before kissing her. The kiss was tender and tentative at first, then quickly turned into a fervor of passion. Only when air became a problem did they part. Green eyes met blue, the unspoken question ansewered.

"You sure."

"Yes, Eli."

Hawke kissed down Merredith's neck as she removed her bra. She kissed down to one mound and took the peak into her mouthm sucking and swirling her tongue around the nub. As she pulled away Hawke Merredith's nipple between her teeth, tugging gently. Hawke gave the other breast some attention as she pulled Merredith's panties down, rubbing her fingers along her lower lips. Merredith whimpered as she ran her hands through the champion's hair. Hawke pressed one finger into Merredith's already wet sex. She began at a slow in and out pace, teasing the Knight Commander.

Merredith found Hawke's deliberately slow menestrations maddening. She let another small whimper escape her lips. Hawke smirked and plunged into her harder, quickening her pace, adding a second finger. Merredith moaned and slightly pulled on Hawke's hair. Hawke continued her minestrations until Merredith let out a final moan as her body tightened around Hawke's fingers as she came.

Hawke kissed Merredith's stomach, then moved down settling between the Knight Commander's thighs. She gently licked at Merredith's entrance causing her to moan. Hawke licked up to her clit and began to gently suck and bite the little bundle of nerves. As Hawke's mouth focused on Merredith's clit she plunged two fingers back into the Knight Commander's sex. Merredith arched herself as Hakes pressed her fingers in deep, curling them so she could hit the spot she knew Merredith would feel most. Hawke bit down gently on the Knight Commander's clit causing her to arch more and come again.

The Knight Commander relaxed against the bed as she came down from her high. She smiled at Hawke and gently caressed her face. Hawke simply smirked before speaking.

"Roll over."

"What?"

Merredith asked, confused. Hawke laughed lightly.

"I'm not done, trust me. Now, roll over."

Still confused, Merredith was about to voice her complaints when Hawke flipped her so she was laying on her stomach. She opened her mouth to question, but a moaned instead. Hawke had postioned Merredith on her knees and pressed two fingers into Merredith's dripping sex; Merredith braced the upper part of her body on her forearms. Hawke pressed her fingers in deeper hitting just the right spot causing Merredith to moan louder. Hawke grabbed Merredith's hip with her free hand and rocked her back against the intruding digits. She added a third finger and quicked her pace and the rocking of the Knight Commander's hips. Merredith buried her face into a pillow and moaned loudly as she came a third time.

Hake pulled her fingers out and sucked on them before licking at the Knight Comamnder's sex. Merredith moaned into the pillow again. Hawke thrusted her tongue into Merredith's sex and began lapping at her inner folds. The Knight Commander moaned Hawke's name as her hips moved back to press Hawke's tongue deeper into herself. Hawke grabbed Merredith's thighs to still her movement, thrusting her tongue in and out of the Knight Commander's sex. Merredith moaned and came again.

Merredtih slumped against the bed, exhausted. Hawke crawled up to her and laid next to her. Moring light was coming through the window into Hawke's bedroom. Merredith cuddled up to Hawke closing her eyes.

"You're amazing."

"I am the _Champion_, dear Knight Commander."

The Knight Commander laughed. She draped her arm a crossed Hawke's stomach. Hawke wrapped her arms Merredith. They drifted off in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p>Isabela opened Hawke's door and noticed the two sleeping women. THeKnight Commander was naked and Hawke still had her small clothes on. She laughed to ehrseld, causing Hawke to stir.<p>

"Good morning Hawke."

"What do you want 'Bela?"

"Beth says breakfast is ready."

Merredith pulled the covers over herself as she sat up to look at the pirate. Isabela smiled at her.

"Guess you two had fun after or game at the Hanged Man."

The Knight Commaner blushed, where as Hawke laughed. The rogue looked thoughtful for a moment. Isabela raised her eyebrow at Hawke.

"What're you thinking about Hawke?"

"About the night Meri and I stayed in the woods a week ago, when we first kissed."

"I never kissed you then."

Green eyes met blue, Hawke's filled with shock and confusion, Merredith's had an unanswered question. Isabela started laughing again.

"What do you mean you didn't. But you were the only one… 'Bela?"

"You're welcome you two."

With that, Isabela walked out of the room. The two women stared at eachother, green eyes met blue for ansewers. Merredith started laughing and cuddled up next to Hawke.

"We should thank her _My _Champion."

Hawke nodded before kissing her.


End file.
